


More Chats (Pt.9)

by superherogirlfriends



Series: Family [9]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, less dysphoria!!!!!!!, still christmas!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superherogirlfriends/pseuds/superherogirlfriends





	More Chats (Pt.9)

[sunnyD]: guys i rlly love kim bunches

[pinkie]: guys i rlly love kim bunches

[pinkie]: hdcedcbhuedcm d

[pinkie]: wrong name

[pinkie]: i hate kim

[sunnyD]: babe no :(

[detective dimples]: OUR GAY APPAREL

[sunnyD]: OH NO ANOTHER CHRISTMAS ALONE I WOULD TALK YOU DOWN IF YOU WOULD ANSWER YOUR PHONE PLEEEEEEEEASE DOOONT JUMP

[pinkie]: does alone mean laying across my lap in the snow fort we built

[sunnyD]: DONT KILL MY VIBE

[little grey]: YOU GUYS ARE CELEBRATING CHRISTMAS WITHOUT US

[bi spy]: THE BETRAYAL

[pinkie]: we like being alone because you guys arent hip with the kids and we dont want to cuddle in front of you

[pinkie]: 'they also laugh at us for being gay'- trini 2k17

[little grey]: kara i have a bigbigbig favor to ask of you

[bi spy]: yes? 

[little grey]: will you make me hot chocolate?

[bi spy]: i live over a mile away and i’m still in bed

[little grey]: :(

[bi spy]: UGH FINE

[detective dimples]: so their fort is in my yard 

[detective dimples]: and they fall asleep in it they’re gonna get sick

[good one]: wake them 

[detective dimples]: i guess 

[sunnyD]: i’m a sleepy baby i don’t deserve this treatment

[little grey]: i got hot chocolate!!

[pinkie]: why can’t you say no to alex ??

[bi spy]: BECAUSE HER POUT,, 

[pinkie]: *thinks of a sleepy trini*

[sunnyD]: don’t bully me on christmas 

[pinkie]: YOU WERE TIRED AT SCHOOL SO I CARRIED YOI FROM CLASS TO CLASS AND THEN HOME

[detective dimples]: mcfuckingscuse me

[sunnyD]: that was the best christmas present i could’ve gotten

[pinkie]: omg you’re so fucking cute

 

 


End file.
